Transcripts/Power Ponies
:flipping :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, you really need to go to sleep! :Spike: Aw, two more minutes, Twilight! I'm just getting to the really good part! The Mane-iac is about to— :Twilight Sparkle: "The Mane-iac"? :Spike: The Power Ponies' most evil nemesis! She was the power-mad owner of a hair-care product company. A tragic accident at her shampoo factory in Maretropolis not only gave her mane strange new powers, but also caused her to go completely insane! She and her henchponies are planning to break into the Maretropolis Museum and steal the Electro-Orb, so she can use it to power up her doomsday device! Of course, the Mane-iac wouldn't have even known if Hum Drum hadn't slipped up and told her all about it. :Twilight Sparkle: Hum Drum? :Spike: Nah, the guy in the blue boots and pointless red cape. The Power Ponies' bumbling and totally useless sidekick. The Power Ponies have to stop the Mane-iac or Maretropolis is doo-hoo-hoo-hoomed! :Twilight Sparkle: Believe me, Spike. If anypony understands what it's like to get caught up in a really good book, it's me. But if we're going to make any progress fixing up Luna and Celestia's old castle tomorrow, we all have to do our part. We don't want to be too tired to lend a hoof... or claw. :Spike: Okay, okay, I'm going to bed. Goodnight. :click :patting :Twilight Sparkle: Two more minutes. :Spike: Yes! : :Twilight Sparkle: Looking good, everypony! Let's keep this magical makeover moving! :Rainbow Dash: You got it! :Spike: Good old Spike is here, ready to do his part! :Pinkie Pie: A little more to the left! No, the other left! quickly Awesome! That's perfect right where it is! On to the next painting! :Spike: You sure you don't need any help? :Applejack: Nah, that's okay. :Pinkie Pie: quickly We have everything under control! :Spike: Dash? :Rainbow Dash: I'm good! :Spike: sighs Isn't there anything I can help you with, Twilight? :Pinkie Pie: quickly Don't worry about it, Spike! It's all good! :Twilight Sparkle: I think she's right. It looks like we've got it, Spike. Looking great, everypony! Why don't you find a quiet spot and finish reading your comic? Aren't you right at the part where Hum Drum was about to stop the villain? :Spike: Hum Drum never stops the villain. He's just there for comic relief. and clatter grunts :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, lemme give you a hoof with that! :Spike: I'' could do it! :'Twilight Sparkle': That's okay, Spike. :'Pinkie Pie': Pony power! Weehee!! :'Spike': sigh :clatters :'Spike': himself Mane-iac breaks into the museum... Okay, here we go. ...Ugh, what a surprise! Hum Drum is in the way again while the Power Ponies do all the work! I guess I know what that feels like... gasps Wait. What? How can that be the end?! What's... that? "You can... retr-" What? "You can... return..." Urgh! I ''know I saw a magnifying glass laying around the last time I was here... :Applejack: Spike! Where are ya, Spike? :Rarity: We're breaking for tea and biscuits! :Rainbow Dash: Spike! :Spike: reading "You can return to the place you started when the Mane-iac is... defeated." Huh? "Take a closer look to join the adventure in this book"? What does that even mean? Whoa! Cool! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! What are you— :Spike: Heeeeeelp! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! noises :Rainbow Dash: noises :Fluttershy and Rarity: gasps screaming :Pinkie Pie: Weehee! : : Is this... Maretropolis? : : Somepony wanna tell me what the hay is goin' on? : : Holy new personas, ponies! You're the... Masked Matter-Horn! Fili-Second! Zapp! R-Radiance! Mistress Mare-velous! Saddle Rager! You're the... Power Ponies! :thud :noises :Mane-iac: Power Ponies! laughs How kind of you to join us! : : Huh? :Mane-iac: laughter :Mane-iac: laughter : : Did she just call us... Power Ponies? : : You're the... the superheroes from my comic book! It somehow zapped us all in here! : : So somepony zap us back out! : : My comic book! It said the way to get back to where we started was to defeat the Mane-iac! Your arch-nemesis! :Mane-iac: Time for the mane event! :crash : : Pinkie! Where'd she go?! : : Wheeeeeeee! : : She could be miles away from here by now! Pinkie is Fili-Second, the fastest pony in all of Maretropolis! :noise :clang : : Whoa! noises :Mane-iac: cackles : : Twilight! Freeze her mane! : : Do what? : : You're the Masked Matter-Horn! You can shoot all kinds of crazy power beams from your horn! :fizzling out :Mane-iac: You know, I'm beginning to enjoy this. cackles : : gasps :thud : : Dash! Quick! You're Zapp, and your superpower is controlling the mighty forces of nature! Unholster the lightning bolt! :crackling :cracking : : Lightning, not a tornado! : : yelps : : yelping : : Whoa! : : Whoa-whoa! : : screaming : : Fluttershy! You're Saddle Rager! Lose your temper, and you'll turn into a huge, super-strong monster! : : Oh, gosh! That wouldn't... be very... polite! : : Ugh! Rarity! Use your jewelry to create attack constructs! : : What's an attack construct?! : : Just think of something, anything, and your bracelet makes it appear! :crockery : : Something useful! :thud : : The Electro-Orb! :Mane-iac: Well, this has been quite the mane-raising experience. But I really must be going. laughs :thud :Mane-iac: Why, thank you, Hum Drum! laughter :noises : : I'm Hum Drum...?! Oh no... noises Applejack! You gotta... help stop the... tornado from destroying.. the city! : : But every time I move, this darn lasso gets tighter! : : You're psychically connected to it! Will it to where you want it to go, and it'll obey you! :whipping :thud : : giggles That was spin-tastic! : : Lemme get this straight: We've been sucked into some kind of comic-book world? : : Technically, it's called Maretropolis. And if we wanna get back to Ponyville, I think we have to stop the Mane-iac from using her doomsday device to destroy it! : : No biggie. I was already awesome. And now we've all got superpowers! : : Almost all of us have superpowers... : : But you must have them too, Spikey-boo. Your character is wearing a cape! : : Yeah, for absolutely no reason. He's pretty much useless... : : Good thing you're not really Hum Drum, then. : : Yeah, good thing... : : So the six of us Power Ponies will take care of Mane-iac, and get us back to Ponyville! : : Spike, where is the Mane-iac building her doomsday device? : : Her top-secret headquarters! But you'd better get there quick. That glowing orb she just stole is what she's going to use to power it up! : : Lead the way, Spike! : : Then leave the rest to us! : : sighs :light humming : : There it is! : : Is that a... shampoo factory? : : All right, Power Ponies, here's the plan. Rarity, you, me and— : : Come on out, Mane-iac! Or the Power Ponies are comin' in! :crash : : So much for "element of surprise". : : Guess I'll just hang back here doing nothing. :crackling : : Oh, I don't think she's home. Maybe we should just come back later. :Mane-iac: laughter : : She's home. :door opening : : Time to Power Pony up! : : Ooh! Nice catchphrase! : : Freeze ray! :thwap : : It's an improvement, darling. :thud : : giggles :banging :crash : : Ooh, I do so love a functional accessory! : : whimpering :strikes :Henchpony: My hair! : : Seriously? You aren't even just a little angry right now? : : Nice work, Power Ponies! Now let's take care of the Mane-iac and get ourselves home! :Mane-iac: I don't think so! I have a city to destroy, and I'm not about to let the Power Ponies stop me! Not this time! : : Just watch us! : : The Hairspray Ray of Doom! It stops you in your tracks and renders your powers useless! :hissing :clunk : : We'll just see about that! :hissing :cracking :tink :Mane-iac: laughter : : Fluttershy, please! Just a little anger?! : : Well, I'm not so much angry as I am concerned, bordering on terrified! :hissing : : Don't spray! :Mane-iac: cackles Oh, Hum Drum, why in all of Maretropolis would I use the Hairspray Ray of Doom on you? Rather pointless, don't you think? : : of concern :slamming :clang : : What am I'' supposed to do? I'm useless. No wonder my friends never need me to do anything important. ''They're the ones with superpowers. They've probably already figured out how to escape. :clang : : Or not! :cracking :ringing :hissing :cracking :Mane-iac: Congratulations, Power Ponies! laughs You shall live just long enough to see me fire... the instrument of your destruction! cackles Once the Electro-Orb has powered it up completely, this cannon will amplify the power of my mane one million times, expelling an energy blast that will cause everypony in Maretropolis's mane to grow wild! laughs You will be my weapon's first victims, and there is nopony who can save you from this fate! laughter : : Ahem. I don't mean to interrupt, but aren't you forgetting about somepony? :Mane-iac: Hum Drum? Little guy? No superpowers whatsoever? laughs He's utterly useless! :ringing :hissing :Mane-iac: Puh-lease. Everypony knows you just keep him around because you tone feel sowwy for him. Wah. Wah. : : Maybe in your world. But in our world, Spike— uh, Hum Drum always comes through when we need him! Always! :Rest of Power Ponies: agreements : : I'm not like Hum Drum! When my friends really need me, I do come through! And they need me now! :Mane-iac: laughs I see dementia must be a side-effect of prolonged exposure to the Hairspray Ray of Doom. laughs Tonight, we stand upon the brink of immortality, for we collectively – though, mostly me – have finally defeated our most hated nemeses! We have hurled the brush of badness into the now fearful face of laughs goodness, and have struck a blow for freedom in the name of oppression! And nothing will stop us! laughs :rattling :Henchponies: yelping :whinny :ringing :rattling :thwack :hissing : : Way to go, Spike! :cracking :clang : : Get mad! : : I'm trying! noises : : Tag you're it! Tag you're it! Tag you're it! Tag you're it! :Mane-iac: Over there! There! There! Idiots! :cracking :thud :crackling :crackling : : Need a place to put these guys! :clanging :thudding : : Hold it right there, partner! :zapping :Henchponies: screaming :scream : : Fluttershy, where are you going? : : You seem to have everything under control. : : Fluttershy, we need you! You have to power up! : : I'm sorry, it's just that nothing is making me mad. :buzzing :smack :squealing : : Oh, goodness! Are you okay? the Mane-iac Are you kidding me? I mean, I know you're evil and everything, but frustrated you hurt a teensy, little, harmless firefly?! Really?! Well you're just a great, big, meanie! getting deeper There! I said it! What makes you think '''you're' so special?! Like the rules of common courtesy don't apply to you?!'' getting even deeper Why don't you pick on '''somepony your own size?!' roars :buzzing :firing : : roars :'Mane-iac': yelps : : roaring :noises : : spits :'Mane-iac': My mane! laughs My ''maaaaaane! insanely :thud :crackling : : Once again, the day is saved by— : : yelping :thud :Rainbow Dash: Awesome! :Applejack: Whoo-ee! :Main cast: chattering :Rainbow Dash: Did you see how I was raining down a storm of justice at the end there?! :Applejack: You catch how I was wieldin' that lasso? :Pinkie Pie: Cupcakes? :Rarity: How did you— :Pinkie Pie: Eh, we had a good half second before we got sucked back out of the comic, and the Maretropolis bakery was only sixty-five blocks away! :Spike: I'm just glad to be back. :Twilight Sparkle: We wouldn't have made it without you, Spike. And I hope you realize that just because we don't always need your help, it doesn't mean that we don't think you're helpful. :Spike: And that you don't have to have superpowers to be a super friend. :Main cast: "Yeah!", "You got it!", general agreement :Twilight Sparkle: But I do have one question. Where exactly did you get that comic book? :Spike: This one I got in Canterlot at the House of Enchanted Comics. Well, I didn't know it meant they were literally enchanted! :Main cast: come on!", overlapping disbelief :Spike: I thought it just meant, like, the comics they sold there had really enchanting storylines! Hey, wait up! I'm an important part of this team, remember?! :zapping :credits es:Transcripciones/Power Ponies pl:Transkrypty/Superkucyki pt:Transcrições/Pôneis Poderosos ru:Стенограммы/Суперпони